


No Risk, No Reward

by Thecsquirrel



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, well this got longer than I planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecsquirrel/pseuds/Thecsquirrel
Summary: Once the tusk of Ganesha is returned, Chloe and Nadine need to process what's next and if a "partnership" is even possible.





	No Risk, No Reward

**Author's Note:**

> *just thinking about how long it would take these two to figure out how (and say out loud) what they mean to each other.  
> **played around with present tense here because that's how it kept sounding in my head, if that make sense. Hopefully, it works. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

It takes three days for everything to make sense to Chloe.

Seventy-two hours, four minutes, and thirty-two seconds to be exact. She catches her distorted reflection in the glass table-top of a pub in London's East End, before sweeping jet black bangs away from her forehead and pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index finger. She lets out a sigh and a huff of laughter before sipping her tea. A slender but strong wrist is raised to check her watch and she realizes she's got about five minutes before her new partner comes around the corner to meet her. 

The thief turned treasure hunter touches her fingertips to the ruby and stone bracelet on her arm and smiles. She smiles not at her prize, but at the memory of traipsing all over the Hoysala ruins looking for those annoying tokens. She remembers the look on Nadine's face when the Langur monkeys used her as a perch and launching pad. The memory makes her smile. She makes a mental note to print those photos on good paper, so she can frame them. She has already decided that the monkey one was her favorite. Although, there were the photos of Nadine staring out at the landscape and candid shots amidst the ruins - those were her favorites too. Chloe sighs again. "Christ, Frazer, get a grip." She mumbles the words softly to herself. Those are the exact words that she's been drilling into her head since this morning, when she woke up with a start, courtesy of another variation of a nightmare involving her recent exploits. 

Seventy-two hours, four minutes, and thirty-two seconds. That's the time it takes for her to realize what her subconscious has been telling her for days. Three days for the world to finally slow down and catch up with her. After the train explosion, it had been pizza with Nadine, Sam, and Meenu. And then there was the best hot shower ever and stitches and butterfly bandages and whiskey for anesthesia and then sleep. She and Nadine had barely talked that first night other than to say "sorry" when the alcohol hit an open wound or a final "get some sleep." They didn't even discuss the fact that they had wound up in the same bed, despite having two beds. Nadine insisted on making sure that there was no residual damage from her concussion, as she vowed to keep watch over Chloe. Chloe had tossed a pillow at the other woman's head and then patted the bed. Nadine's mumbled response never made it to Chloe's ears, but the bed dipped with Nadine's weight only seconds later. 

They woke up tangled up in one another, but neither woman said a word. Nadine's burnished brown skin made blushing impossible, but Chloe could see the way the former mercenary nibbled the inside of her cheek to keep herself focused. The next 24 hours were a blur thanks to photo ops and paperwork at the Ministry of Culture in New Delhi. After that it was travel. Sam was headed stateside and Chloe convinced Nadine to come with her to London so they could figure out this partnership thing. Nadine gave Chloe a half-smile of approval and it was settled without a word of protest. 

Next, there were plane trips and customs and hotel accommodations (only because Nadine insisted that they both needed a night to themselves). "C'mon Frazer, you've seen me every day and night for practically a week. I don't know about you, but I want to take a ridiculously hot soak in a tub and then just lay spread eagle naked on some soft sheets and sleep." For a second, Chloe couldn't even respond because the image of a very naked Nadine on a king-sized bed drove all coherent thoughts from her mind. She finally managed to stumble her way through a cheeky reply, but if her pause had been too long, neither woman was going to mention that fact. 

Finally, after nearly a week together in rural India, scaling cliffs, swimming through submerged ruins, dodging bullets, and evading death by Asav, the women went their separate ways. Unlike two nights before, with Nadine wrapped around her like a swaddling blanket, Chloe slept fitfully. The dreams were fast and furious and the theme remained the same: she lost Nadine. Sometimes it was a missed hand hold. Or the rope broke. Once she couldn't pick the lock on the handcuffs fast enough. Mostly, she couldn't beat Asav and Nadine paid the price. Chloe awoke with a sweaty brow and a phantom pain in her chest that she knew wasn't indigestion from the kadai murgh she ordered from a local restaurant. 

Gray eyes cut towards the alarm clock that read 6:45 a.m. She groaned as her sore muscles and bruises protested as she moved to get out bed. She noticed the notification light blinking on her phone and quickly snatched the cell phone of the side table before heading to the bathroom. Momentarily, the pain in her side subsided as she touched the screen to see Nadine's name appear. Chloe's smile was so large her cheeks almost hurt. The message was not earth shattering, but the fact that it had come through only 15 minutes before, suggested to Chloe that perhaps someone else had a less than easy time of sleeping. The text was concise and to the point, much like its author: Meet at The Rooster at 11. -N 

And so, at 10:50 a.m. she got a table and ordered some tea. She hadn't wanted to get there first and in fact, would've preferred to make an entrance, but perhaps subconsciously she wanted to prove to the other woman that she could actually be on time. She knew Nadine would be there at 11 on the dot. She sipped once more at her tea and for the third time in as many minutes she contemplated letting the barkeep spike her tea with Jameson or something. She was nervous and Chloe Frazer did not do nervous. Well, she did nervous, but she usually did a lot of deflection with snarky quips and witty double entendres. It had taken her three days to come to terms with what she probably knew days ago, however, the threat of death had given her an excuse.

Chloe keeps trying to pinpoint the exact moment when her feelings for the other woman began to shift. It was by no means frightening to her, as she had been with a handful of women over a lifetime of healthy casual sex with both men and women. Of course, she found the other woman attractive. Warm brown skin that seemed flawless despite her line of work. Toned and defined muscles. A proud jaw with lips that looked soft and inviting and deep sepia colored eyes that sometimes appeared hazel when the sun hit at the right angle. 

She checks the sidewalk again and puzzles over her burgeoning relationship with Nadine; where they've been and perhaps where they are headed. She frets over her attempt to apologize for lying about Sam Drake's involvement. She was wrong to lie and it was evident -even before the punch- how much she had hurt Nadine. And while the punch was a good place to start, it was probably in those moments before that she realized something was different. Chloe felt bad. Honest to goodness regret and remorse for having kept something from the other woman. She wished she could go back and find a way to tell her the truth. Find a way to not hurt her, because she realized that the last thing she ever wanted to do was to hurt Nadine. It was like a gut punch. And then came the real punch. The pain had dissipated, however, she would have gladly sported a black eye or even a broken nose, if it made Nadine forgive her. In the end, it had been her attempt at an apology and perhaps helping a lost elephant return to its family that had put the two women back on level ground. 

A harsh car horn breaks Chloe from her daydream, eliciting a laugh. This time she doesn't even bother to say the words out loud. A sliver of sunshine hits the ruby on her bracelet in just the right spot as Chloe pushes loose strands of jet black hair away from her face and behind her ear. Gray eyes are pointed down towards the table, so she doesn't see Nadine as she rounds the corner and heads for the table. Nadine nearly stumbles as she catches sight of the other woman only a few yards away. She slows her steps momentarily and a smile pulls at her lips. Chloe Frazer. Thief. Treasure Hunter. Lone wolf. Selfish dickhead. Trusted friend. Partner. Nadine's smile grows wider as she rolls the word around in her head. Partner.

It was Nadine who voiced the thoughts that they had both secretly entertained as they sat on the broken bridge: exhausted, still high off adrenaline, and grateful to be alive. As Nadine had looked at the tusk once more, its beauty was only diminished by the sight of the woman at her side. A very happy, relived, and alive Chloe Frazer.

A satisfied grin breaks her contemplative features as Nadine picks up her steps once more and heads for the table on the sidewalk. It had indeed turned out to be a nice day. 

"Frazer, you starting without me?" Nadine keeps her tone light while settling into the chair across from the other woman.

Chloe just smirks and looks at her watch. "11:01." She lifts an eyebrow. "Tsk, tsk."

Nadine rolls her eyes and signals for the bartender. The young man in question glances hello at both women before focusing on Nadine. "Could I get a Chai with a shot of espresso, please."

"Sure thing, ma'am." He turns to Chloe. "Anything else for you? I've still got that Jameson, if you want it." He grins as if it was their little secret. 

Chloe's eyes go wide in embarrassment and Nadine just nods and tries not to smile. 

With a sigh and tight smile, Chloe sends him off with a "no thanks." She groans.

Nadine's shoulders shake with a silent laugh. "Getting into the strong stuff already."

"Oh, piss off," she says with a playful gleam in her eye. "I was just kidding. Damn, kids."

Nadine puts her hands up in a pose of surrender. "Hey, no judgment here. Besides, I think you're allowed." She winks at the other woman and they share a quiet smile. 

"So," Chloe starts before sipping at her tea. "How was your luxurious sleep last night?" She arches a skeptical eyebrow.

The bartender returns with her chai and Nadine nods in appreciation. She delays her answer by blowing softly on the liquid. Chloe just watches her. For her part, Nadine wants to say that she had the best sleep ever. She wants to say that the hot bath had relaxed her (which was true) and that she then drifted off to a dreamless thick sleep. She wants to say that she slept soundly. Wants to say that she slept so soundly that it was like being snuggled up to Chloe in a hotel bed. She wants to say that, but she doesn't. 

"It, uh, wasn't - bad. Just sleep." She shrugs and sips her chai. It is only through discipline and a decent pain threshold that she doesn't yelp, when the hot liquid hits her mouth. 

Chloe takes it all in. Nadine's hesitance, the obvious reticence, and the quick sip. She worries her bottom lip with her teeth and nods. "Wasn't bad? What's happened to the hot bath and the naked sleeping?" She wiggles her brows.

Nadine tries to hide her smile in her mug. Once composed enough, she looks up and meets Chloe’s eyes. "All of that happened. And the bath was great." She closes her eyes at the memory. "It was one of those jacuzzi ones with the jets." Her smile is wide.

Gray eyes brighten at the other woman and the way her accent puts emphasis on the first syllable of the word "jacuzzi". For some reason, it causes a flutter in her stomach, and she leans forward with her elbows onto the table. "Ooh, do tell about the jets," she playfully prods.

The darker woman knows she's being teased, so she just narrows her eyes in response before a tiny grin teases at the corners of her mouth. "They were nice jets. I put my feet right up on them and it was great." Nadine lets out a half sigh and half groan and Chloe feels the reaction deep between her thighs. It almost surprises her, but she manages to school her features. 

"Well, now I think I'm jealous."

Gray eyes meet brown and Nadine winks. "It wouldn't be a bad investment. Can't believe you don't have one." 

"Didn't realize I needed one until now." She smiles and leans forward a bit towards Nadine. "Is that going to be a deal breaker? Do I need to get a jacuzzi tub to keep you?"

Nadine swallows the lump in her throat, as her heartbeat starts to pound against her rib cage like she was some animated character. She hides her need for a breath in her mug. "I, uh, wouldn't say deal breaker. Um, more like a perk, eh?" She shrugs one shoulder. "Besides, if we're going to be traipsing around the world cliff climbing and running through ruins together I think we deserve a little R&R."

A dimple peeks out of Chloe's right cheek as she smiles at the woman across from her. "You drive a hard bargain, partner. I think I'm sold." 

Nadine laughs and rolls her eyes. "You can make jokes if you want, but you should try it." 

"You inviting me back to your hotel Nadine Ross?" Chloe's voice is full of teasing mirth and it garners an unexpected response. Namely, Nadine completely missing her mouth and spilling a good splash of chai on her lavender v-neck t-shirt. 

"Damn it!" She quickly dabs at her shirt with the few cocktail napkins that are on the table. 

Across from her, a rather smug looking Chloe is trying not to laugh. She holds out another napkin. "It's just tea, Nadine," she says softly.

Nadine finally looks up from her attempt to clean and catches Chloe's eyes. There is mischief there, but also a softness that she only seems to show to Nadine. "I like this shirt." Nadine replies just as quietly, while placing the remaining napkins on the table and then taking a deep breath. The former mercenary rubs her hands roughly against her thighs in an uncharacteristic show of nerves, before setting them on the table - palms flat. She lets out another shaky breath before letting out an almost inaudible stream of words.

Chloe's ears twitch. "Huh? Um, I know I need to work on my Afrikaans, so you're going to have to help me out here."

Nadine drops her eyes to the table in thought. She remains in quiet thought for a long 20 seconds. Chloe begins to think that the other woman isn't going to reply. "I said," she begins in nearly a whisper. "I said, sometimes you make me a little nervous."

This time Chloe does not hide her smile nor can she hide the blush that floods her cheeks. She shakes her head as she eyes the other woman, who has yet to look up from the table. "You trying to flatter me? I already told you that I'd get you the damn tub." Her flirty tone is tempered with humor. 

Nadine looks up and her smile is grateful. Nadine has no idea where the conversation is going, even though she has clear ideas of where she wants it to go. Ever insightful, Chloe seems to be giving her way out -- that is if she wants to take it. 

Focused gray eyes just observe. Nadine’s eyes focus on her own hands, palms still flat on the table. Her chest expands with a deep breath and she exhales through her nose. It reminds Chloe of Buddhist breathing techniques. She can practically see Nadine centering herself and Chloe knows what's coming. Or at least what she hopes is coming. They've been dancing on this tightrope for the past few days, and if the bags under Nadine's eyes and the crook in Chloe's neck reveal anything, it's that they are long overdue for this exact conversation. 

Finally, Nadine speaks. "You know, the tub would be for you, too." Brown eyes travel up from her hands and she easily finds Chloe's gray, because the other woman is just watching her. Her face is relaxed and her lips are slightly parted. Eyelids low and her bangs are threatening to obscure her eyes. 

At first, Chloe is not sure how to respond because this isn't a conversation she usually has to have. Usually, it's just sex. Usually, it's just unspoken, but agreed upon. But, this here with Nadine is something she's still trying to understand. So, instead of a snappy comeback she's tries something different. She levers her arm down from where she's resting her elbows on the table, and touches just the index and middle finger of her right hand to the back of Nadine's left, still flat on the table. She draws a lazy random pattern against brown skin and she can feel the other woman tremble. 

'I'm not going to lie," Chloe says eventually. "The thought of a jacuzzi after a treasure hunt sounds amazing." She glances down as her voice drops into its lowest contra alto register. "The thought of a jacuzzi and you," she glances back up and finds brown eyes locked with her own. "That terrifies me." She knows Nadine will be confused, so when the other woman flinches and starts to lift her hand from the table, Chloe reaches out and grabs her hand before she can withdraw. Chloe holds her gaze steady even as Nadine furrows her brow in a mix of hurt and confusion. "It terrifies me, because I've never really done this before with anyone." She gets the statement out quickly and Nadine's features soften a bit. 

Nadine lets out a breath and her shoulders relax as she tilts her head slightly and watches the woman across from her. Truthfully, she is also terrified. She has worn the thought of losing Chloe like a second skin for nearly two weeks. Christ, how many close calls had she endured? She knows the other woman is capable, if even a bit undisciplined, but she gets the job done. Nadine wants nothing more than a chance to take her to a gun range or on a training session to make her a tad more efficient with her shots, and not to mention her grappling. The former thief was pretty good, but Nadine was definitely excited about teaching her some new wrinkles. 

Brown eyes track to her hand, where Chloe holds fast, as if she is afraid she will run away. Nadine readjusts their hands and threads her fingers through Chloe's. The action elicits a smile from the brunette. "I'm going to guess you're not just talking about the partner thing."

Chloe purses her lips and just nods. "I mean, you said yourself, I can be a selfish dickhead. My inclination is to lie. My first thought is to run." She looks down as she sighs and bites her lip. 

Nadine grins in sympathy and squeezes Chloe's hand making the other woman look up. "And I'm stubborn. I tend punch to first and sometimes last. My temper is not the best and I'd rather walk away than risk my life."

The two women remain silent for a few moments as they contemplate the words passed between them. Chloe breaks the silence first.

"How the hell is this supposed to work then?" Her question is asked with sincerity. 

Nadine smirks, surprising herself with confidence. "Because despite all that, I know I'd follow you to the ends of the earth, if for no other reason than you had a hunch." 

Gray eyes grow wide in surprise at Nadine's candor. Chloe finds herself at a loss for words and all she can do is blink and just smile. Across from her, Nadine's smirk is a bit smug now as she realizes that she's rendered the chatty woman speechless. A long, held breath later Chloe shakes her head and finally returns Nadine's smirk. "And what happens if that hunch is wrong?"

Nadine looks up as if thinking for a moment. "I'd be pissed for a minute sure, but somehow, I think anything I do with you would be worth it." She meets Chloe's eyes once more and nearly dares her to challenge her.

"Nadine Ross, you drive a hard bargain," Chloe says after a space of a few deep breaths. "Is masterful negotiator also a part of your resume?"

"Pfft. Pretty sure, I'm more shoot first and then not worry about questions later kinda gal." She arches an eyebrow. 

Chloe chuckles as she squeezes her fingers still clasped between Nadine's. "I think I'll add that to the list of things I like about you."

Now, Nadine raises both eyebrows as she sits up straight. "There's a list?" Her voice cracks with a bit of disbelief. 

Chloe's grin is really a baring of teeth as she senses she has the upper hand once more. "Oh, there's definitely a list," she purrs out. 

"Ja?" Chloe just bats long dark lashes and Nadine tugs on her hand, pulling her closer. Nadine leans in and they are nearly nose to nose with the small round table between them. "Are you gonna' tell me what's on the list?"

A shrug of a shoulder is Chloe's initial response. "Maybe." She glances down at Nadine's lips.

"You do know what I used to do for a living right?" Brown eyes stay fixed on gray. "I can make you tell me." Her confidence is real now.

"Oh, love, you are welcome to try." She bumps her nose against Nadine's and can hear the responding swift intake of air. 

The former mercenary knows she needs to respond here, but the proximity of Chloe's lips is distracting. She parts her lips in need of a breath and she can see Chloe's eyes flash with desire. She knows she's supposed to have a witty comeback. A snarky rejoinder, but she's got nothing. So, Nadine does the thing that she's most sure of, the thing that's the most efficient, and makes the most sense. After all, Chloe's lips are right there. Nadine bridges the infinitesimal gap and presses her lips to Chloe's. 

Chloe's reaction is immediate, as she emits a tiny whimper of pleasure and returns the kiss. For a moment, it is just a pressing of flesh; soft lips meeting for the first time. Chloe nibbles on Nadine's bottom lip and tugs as they take momentary breaths and dive back in. It is Chloe who controls the kiss now, once she snakes her tongue out and drags it across Nadine's top lip. Chloe reaches out with her free hand and gathers the cotton of Nadine's shirt in her fist and tugs her even closer. Nadine is leaning on the edge of her seat as the kiss deepens. She anchors herself by cradling Chloe's jaw with her left hand.

It is 11:35 in the morning at a corner pub in London's East End, where the two women continue to kiss one another like soldiers who've just returned home to loved ones after an endless tour of duty. And perhaps it had been months, and even years (in Nadine's case), since either of them had even cared enough to want to kiss someone, let alone kiss someone with wild abandon. The kiss is long and languid, with lips and teeth, questing tongues, and the soft sounds of lips meeting over and over again fill the air. 

Chloe eases away first, as her lungs betray her. She takes a gulp of air in order to fight off a slight wave of dizziness. "Jesus," she breathes out.

Nadine's eyes are still closed and her fingers still linger on Chloe's jaw as she too, takes a breath. "Indeed." She finally drops her hand from Chloe's face and sits back a bit as Chloe releases her grip on her shirt. Their other hands remain entwined. 

Chloe blinks slowly as if her vision was clouded before. She takes in dark brown eyes, the quick rise and fall of her chest, and the way the tip of her tongue peeks out to lick her lips. Chloe almost feels concussed again, but this time it is a much more pleasant experience. "Wait, what was the question again?"

Nadine's smile is wide and her eyes narrow to slits as she laughs. "I believe you were succumbing to my interrogation techniques."

Now Chloe laughs. "If that's your interrogation technique then you and I need to have a long discussion about your tactics and who you get to use them on." She arches an eyebrow. The light moment is broken by Chloe's sigh. "But really Nadine, what are we doing here? I mean, I'm not sure how to do any of this." Chloe looks down at the table for a moment at some imaginary spot. “Well, I mean I know how to do this,” she pauses to emphasize the last word. “I just mean –“. She trails off. 

Nadine touches her index finger to Chloe's chin and refocuses her attention once more. "You know what I did after my long luxurious hot bath last night?" Chloe shakes her head. "I sprawled out in the bed prepared to go to sleep and the only thing I could think about was you." 

Chloe blushed and tried to deflect the sentiment with a roll of her eyes. "Sure, you did."

"I'm serious." Nadine's eyes are steady and her tone is steadfast. "I just lay there wondering how you were and what you were doing and if you were in pain and did you eat or forget your pills or were you having nightmares or watching tv." Nadine finally takes a quick breath after she rattles off her words. "And then I started to think about the places I wanted to show you in South Africa and the stories I heard as a kid because I figured you could find something there worth finding." Nadine moves her left her to cover Chloe's hand still wrapped up in her right hand. "And the only thing I kept thinking about was how much I can't wait to go on some new adventure with you."

Chloe vacillates between wanting to cry and wanting to laugh. The laughter is instinctual but the want to cry is an entirely new feeling and she knows it's not because she's sad. There's some terror, but mostly she's happy. 

Nadine just watches her with almost nervous brown eyes. Brown eyes dart about and she takes a calming and centering deep breath. If they are going to do this, then she knows she needs to put everything on the table. "Look Frazer, if I'm wrong then tell me I'm wrong. Tell me that this is crazy and I'll hop a plane to wherever and you'll never see me again."

Chloe's gasp is audible and her answer is without hesitation. "That's not an option." 

A thick eyebrow quirks up and Nadine smirks. "I'm scared too, you know." Chloe just nods and Nadine continues. "But what I figured out over the last week or so, is that the only thing that really terrifies me is losing you." She pauses to let the words register with Chloe. "When you said you were going after that train," she touches her fingertips to her sternum. "It was like somebody had taken a pair of needle-nose pliers and started digging it into my chest."

Chloe scrunches up nose. "That's kind of graphic."

"Frazer!" Nadine rolls her eyes. "I'm trying to explain myself here."

Gray eyes are cast down in a contrite moment. "Sorry. Keep going."

Nadine waves her off and grins. "All I'm saying is that, I knew I couldn't let you get on that train without me. You may have been willing to die, but I wasn't willing to let you." Chloe opens her mouth as if she is about to speak, but Nadine stops her with a raised hand. "Let me finish this." Chloe just nods. "I'm never getting Shoreline back." She makes Chloe meet her eyes. "And you know what? I don't want it back." She takes a breath as both women let that revelation sink in. "What I want is you." She punctuates her statement with a peck to Chloe's lips. It is not meant to start anything and Chloe is nearly too stunned to respond. "What I want is to go running around the world with you, maybe blow some stuff up, and definitely find some treasure." Nadine's smile is blinding and this time Chloe leans in for a quick kiss. 

"Nadine Ross. That's the most romantic, adorable thing anyone has ever said to me." Chloe's tone is teasing but they both know she is sincere. 

Nadine scoffs and pretends to pull her hands away, but Chloe holds fast and with a laugh she presses a quick flurry of kisses to Nadine's cheeks and the corner of her lips. "Granted, we need to work on your shot selection and I can show you a couple of new grappling techniques that you can use, but I think we make a good team. And I'm willing to try, if you are." 

Chloe means to respond immediately, but she finds herself caught up in just admiring the woman across from her. Such hard lines on the surface, but they both know that Nadine's core is malleable and warm and even inviting. Chloe emits a content sigh. "I meant what I said before."

Nadine looks confused for a moment.

"I'm tired of running away." Chloe uses her free hand to trace the lines of Nadine's cheek and down her jaw. Nadine turns her head and kisses Chloe's palm before she puts her hand back down on the table. The butterflies in her stomach do somersaults and Chloe smiles. "We do make a great team though, don't we?" She whispers the question out almost conspiratorially.

Nadine just grins. "Exactly. Which mostly consists of you getting into trouble and me getting you out of it." She winks. 

Chloe responds with a shrug. "No risk, no reward. Right?"

Brown eyes meet gray and they share a smile. Nadine squeezes Chole's hand. "Ja." She sits back in her chair, disentangling their hands, so she can fish some pounds out of her wallet. She places enough bills down to cover the drinks and a generous tip before standing and holding out her hand. “We should go.”

Chloe stands with aid of Nadine’s offered hand. Not that she needs it, but she appreciates the effort. With a wink, she asks, “where to partner?” 

Nadine tugs her towards the corner as they start walking, still holding hands. “Well, I’ve got this hotel room and, uh, I still need to know what’s on your list. And I think I’m going to need room to work.” 

Chloe practically trips over her jaw as she stops walking and just eyes the brown-skinned woman, currently wearing the smuggest of smiles. Even Chloe must admit that Nadine’s answer rivals one of her own cocksure quips. With a strong tug, Nadine is pulled to Chloe’s side. Chloe wastes no time in kissing her soundly. 

Admiring her work, Chloe just smiles as she pulls back from the kiss and watches Nadine open her eyes with all the speed of a turtle peeking out from its shell. “You were saying?” Chloe Frazer might not be a world-class elite soldier, but in matters of seduction, she is the clearly the specialist. 

Nadine’s body just hums and her lips still tingle with the taste of Chloe’s tea and what remained of her lip gloss. She opens her eyes and is not surprised by intense gray eyes fixed on her. She breathes out the word, _“sjoe.”_

On account of the goofy grin on Nadine’s face, Chloe doesn’t need her to translate. Chloe loops her arm through Nadine’s and the darker woman lets go of a good natured groan - blissfully aware of what she’s getting herself into. 

Chloe just chuckles triumphantly as she spurs them on down the street. “C’mon china, I’m intrigued about all those techniques.”

 

_Fade out_

**Author's Note:**

> **sjoe= wow
> 
> You can always come yell at me on Tumblr. I mostly don't bite. @csquirrel27


End file.
